Someone You're With
by fictiongurl
Summary: Set before Cameron works for House. She moves into the apartment across from his and he wants her, but so does everyone else. Songfic. HC. Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I so don't own House. As much as I wish I did I'm just not that lucky… oh well. Oh! I don't own the song either. Nickleback does.

A/N: hey all. I was listening to Nickleback's song _Someone That You're With_ and the idea for this just hit me. Fear not! I'm still working on Jealousy, but I'm at a serious loss at what to write next for that one. Feel free to send me some ideas of what you'd like to see happen and I'll see what I can do. Until then I hope you enjoy this.

**Someone You're With**

Doctor Gregory House considered his life to be somewhat mundane. Get up, go to work, come home, eat, and sleep. Every day; the same thing over and over. Well, until one morning, when he was leaving for work with every intention of beating a new game he got for his gameboy- he saw his landlord waiting by the apartment across from his. He knew it was empty, so this meant that his landlord was going to show the place to someone. Realizing that this would have no effect on him what-so-ever, House continued on his way out the door. That's when he saw her: a beautiful, twenty-something with auburn hair and captivating eyes walked through the building's entrance and towards the empty apartment. She smiled at him and said, "Good morning," before the landlord showed her inside. House stood there for a second, the radiance of that smile still haunting him before he moved on, hoping she would take the apartment. She moved in that weekend.

_I reside on 209, you're in 208_

_You moved in last Friday night_

_But I just couldn't wait_

_So I tried to call across the hall _

_To ask you out someday_

_But a lineup formed outside your door_

_And I was way too late_

A few hours after the last of her boxes had been removed from the truck, House exited his apartment bearing a nice, but not too nice, welcoming gift. He didn't want to look too desperate or anything. But as he turned around the sight that met his eyes was less than pleasing. Surrounding her door was probably every single male in the building. Obviously news here traveled faster than the nurses could chatter at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital on crack. Realizing he had competition with full function of their limbs made him less than ecstatic; after all, why would she want someone who was damaged when all these specimens of human perfection were walking around? In the end he talked himself into waiting around. All good things are worth the wait.

_Well I'd rather start off slow_

_This whole things like some sort of race_

_Instead of winning what I want _

_I'm sitting here in second place_

The first time she went out was with one of the guys from the second floor. Jim something, he always tried to talk to House when he was getting his mail. House found it extremely annoying. He watched as Jim placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the building. His hand was gripping his cane so tightly he thought it would break. The sound of her laughter stayed with him all night, even as she invited that bastard into her apartment. It figured, the one girl he'd actually _wanted_ since Stacy- who had looked at him and his cane and not given him pity, and she was getting further from his reach.

_Because somewhere the one I want to be with 's with somebody else_

_Oh God I want to be that someone that you're with_

_And I could talk about it al day long 'till I run out of breath _

_But I still want be that someone that you're with_

Later on that week House stood by his phone daring himself to call her. Damnit, he didn't even know her name. What the hell would he say?

"Hi, you don't know me but you smiled at me the day the landlord showed you that apartment and I've been thinking about you ever since," he'd rehearsed. "Lame, lame lame."

Throughout the course of the week he'd been wondering what it was about her that had him practically obsessed with her every move. He could swear that he was close to looking through her trash for things that she liked. He used to be happy being alone and miserable, then she'd side winded him with that smile.

_And I'm pacing by the phone_

'_Cause I hate to be alone_

_And if you're out there with him somewhere_

_Just about to kiss_

_God I want to be that someone that you're with_

When he finally worked up the nerve to talk to her he'd asked to borrow a cup of sugar, of all things. She'd looked at him skeptically but gave him the "much needed" ingredient and bid him goodbye. Once he got inside his own apartment and closed the door he banged his head repeatedly against it.

"Sugar," he said disbelievingly. "Of all the things on this planet I had to ask for sugar. Why couldn't I ask for something cool like a beer or something. Idiot."

He'd never been this way around women before, so what the crap was up with him? He couldn't even be his normal, charming self. Couldn't even ask her out, unlike the other men in his building. She'd gone out again that night. Some guy from the top floor; probably trying to get into her basement by impressing her with his incredible view. House never found out if that guy's plan had worked, but he did hear her come in later than normal.

_Well I hear your favorite songs _

_You sing along with every day_

_And I borrow things that I don't need _

_For conversation's sake_

_Last night I heard you key_

_It hit your lock at 4 am_

_Instead of being out with me_

_You must be out with them_

At least something good came out of needing to borrow random crap from her. He got the have regular conversations with her. He knew that she liked all kinds of music, from alternative to classical. She liked to read, but she was a closet gamer at heart- grew up with Nintendo and played at least one game a day. He also knew that she loved to go running, and if he could he would love to join her, and she especially enjoyed shopping- that was up there on her to-do list. He still didn't know her name, but that would come soon enough.

_Well I'd rather start off slow _

_This whole thing's like some sort of race_

_Instead of winning what I want _

_I'm sitting here in second place_

Work was absolute hell. His most recent case was harder than originally he thought it would be, and he hadn't been able to talk to Allison- yes, he'd finally gotten her name. While he was supposed to be saving lives he thought of her instead. One day, in fact, he volunteered to help out in the clinic in hopes of a distraction. No suck luck, and, for the love of all things holy, he had to do interviews because he still hadn't found another immunologist. Then he would go home and Allison would be "out."

_Because somewhere the one I want to be with 's with somebody else_

_Oh God I want to be that someone that you're with_

_And I could talk about it al day long 'till I run out of breath _

_But I still want be that someone that you're with_

"Maybe you should stop being such a pussy and do something about this," James Wilson, his closest and only friend, had suggested. "Who knows, maybe by taking some action you wouldn't have to sit at home and wish you could be out with her. Baby."

"Right, my being 'scared' is stopping me from loving all things cute and fluffy. Can you hold me?" House had glibly replied.

"Look, all I'm saying is that maybe she _wants _you to make a move. Have you seen her asking out all those other men?"

The sarcastic remark died on House's tongue as he pondered his friend's answer. Maybe he was right. The reality of Wilson's statement made itself know as she went out _again_ that night and glanced back at him apartment.

_And I'm pacing by the phone_

'_Cause I hate to be alone_

_And if you're out there with him somewhere_

_Just about to kiss_

_God I want to be that someone that you're with_

The next morning he'd asked her out for coffee or one of those typical date drinks. She'd smiled that damn smile that got him in this problem in the first place and happily agreed. It would have to be in a few day, because –she laughed as she said it- she should "get off her lazy ass and try to find a job." They chuckled as they set the time and place and said their goodbyes. House grinned as she walked off.

_Somewhere the one I want to be with 's with somebody else_

_Oh God I want to be that someone that you're with_

_And I could talk about it al day long 'till I run out of breath _

_But I still want be that someone that you're with_

The day finally arrived and House could not be more nervous. She seemed interested but it had been a while since he'd done this. Hell, he met Stacy at a strip joint. As luck would have it, House didn't need to be nervous. They talked for hours. She was born and raised in the Mid-West, moved to California, then finally moved out here in search of a great job that she was interested in. He decided to forego the discussion of work because he hated work. So he told her some things about himself, mostly his music interests. When she looked at her watch some time later and saw how late it was she said that she had to leave.

"Not that I'm not having a great time," she apologized, "but I have an interview tomorrow and the guy's supposed to be a real ass. I'll need all my energy to be able to put up with him I hear. I had fun, Greg. We have to do this again, and soon."

With that she walked off. He smiled, what a coincidence. He had an interview tomorrow too. Maybe they could get together afterwards and talk about it.

_And I'm pacing by the phone_

'_Cause I hate to be alone_

_And if you're out there with him somewhere_

_Just about to kiss_

_God I got to be that someone that _

_I want to be that some that_

The next day House strode into his office for the dreaded interview ten minutes late. Wilson apologized to the applicant and walked over the House and pulled him into the conference room next to his office. He tuned out as Wilson berated him about manners and being thoughtful towards others.

"Yes, mom. Next time I'll wish for peace on earth and goodwill towards men. I get it. Can I go play now?" he stated, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," Wilson said. "But you had better hire this one."

The look on his friends face told him that she must be hot and he was in the market for the future ex-Mrs. Wilson. His friend's antics could be commented on later.

Opening the office door he said, "Let me guess… Allison Cameron. I should hire you because you're a hard worker, fast learner, lover of all living things and all those other bullshit answers that people use to get the job."

When he heard no answer he figured he'd stunned her into silence and face to face communication would be easier. He finally faced her and was shocked to see none other than his neighbor. The look on her face must have reflected his because Wilson was looking at the two of them awkwardly.

"You're hired," House finally managed to get out. "You start on Monday."

Allison smiled and said, "Thank you." She bid them farewell, but before she was out of the door she turned and said to House, "See you tonight. Dinner?"

House nodded and watched her as she retreated down the hall. Wilson looked at him before shaking his head and smiling, then he walked to is own office. House smiled. She was his. He would have to find something else to talk about during dinner that night because now he knew how her interview went.

_I got to be that someone that you're with_

A/N: well there it is. I hope you liked it. Sorry if House is a little OOC, but it works in this little drabble. So review and let me know what you think! Again, I'm still working on my other story, but that might take a while. Help anyone? Till next time kiddies! **Spike:** "A bear. You made a bear. Undo it! Undo it!"


End file.
